Oasis Mirror
by Shizuyoko
Summary: Weiss & Schwarz find themselves in the midst of converging missions as they target the same cult for elimination. In the process they learn more about each other, and like it! (Written with Pyrochan - she rocks, go read her stuff!)
1. The Nightmare's Beginning

Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to Pyrochan or Shizuyoko. They belong to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that we didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). We don't plagiarize fics. We didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email us. Please?  
  
~~~  
  
Youji stumbled in through the back of the flower shop (late, as usual), while trying to simultaneously tie his blonde hair back and light a cigarette. An obliviously busy Omi got in his way and both hair tie and cigarette went flying, landing in a flowerpot and Ken's hair, respectively.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ken shot the oldest member of Weiss an annoyed look as he plucked the cigarette out of his hair and threw it at him. It bounced off Youji's arm and fell to the floor of the shop because Youji was too busy glaring at Omi to catch it. Omi was digging in the flowerpot for the hair tie and trying to avoid looking at the taller man.  
  
Youji opened his mouth to yell but yawned instead. He decided it was too damned early to be angry and stretched before leaning over Omi's shoulder to pluck the hair tie out of his hand. A strand of his dark blonde hair tickled Omi's cheek and the younger boy brushed it away.  
  
"Be more careful next time, bi-shou-NEN!" Youji whispered in Omi's ear before bending over swiftly to grab the abandoned cigarette and head for the coffeepot. Omi blushed and ducked his head. He HATED it when Youji teased him like that. Ken laughed at Omi's red face and went back to the flower arrangement on which he had been working.  
  
Aya continued to wipe down the front window and ignored them all with a disapproving silence that was all too familiar.  
  
It was a regular morning at the Koneko.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hai-hai," Youji hung up the phone and tossed a pad of paper at Ken. "Delivery."  
  
Ken caught the pad easily and ripped off the top sheet to look at the order. "Why do I have to do it? It's your turn."  
  
Youji yawned again and lit another cigarette as he propped his feet up on the counter. "I had a late night. You look all rested, so you get to do it."  
  
The brown-haired assassin opened his mouth to complain and then shut it again without saying anything. When Youji was in a mood like this there wasn't anything anybody could do, except for maybe Aya, and Aya was behind the counter reading a magazine, still stoically ignoring everybody. Ken sighed and went to the cooler to get a bouquet of red roses out.  
  
"Ja, Ken-kun!" Omi called to him as he left through the front door. Ken waved half-heartedly and got into the little delivery cart. The address he had to deliver to wasn't very far away, so the whole thing wouldn't take very long. Ken decided to give Youji a piece of his mind when he got back, just to make himself feel better.  
  
He guided the florist cart through the crowds, the morning sun making the varied colors of the city sparkle. "Maybe I'll go to the park this afternoon and play some soccer," he mused to himself, stopping at a red light and smiling at the thought. "Youji can take care of the shop this afternoon, for once."  
  
The bouquet of flowers started to slip and Ken reached out one hand to steady them, ducking his head down as he settled them more firmly into the carryall. As he straightened up a flash of red caught his eye and he turned to look. A girl with long bluish hair, hair that was streaked with silver, was speeding by on a motorcycle in the opposite direction. She passed by close enough for Ken to see the flash of brilliantly blue eyes. A tendril of the silver-tinged hair whipped into her face and she brushed it back impatiently, guiding the bike with one hand as she did so.  
  
The light turned green but Ken failed to start the delivery cart right away. The people behind began honking and finally he let up the clutch and drove on to the delivery address, but his mind wasn't on the delivery anymore. It was on the distinctive woman he'd just seen.  
  
"That looked like Hitomi," he said aloud to himself. "But. she's been gone for years. They never found her." He looked over his shoulder, putting several pedestrians at risk, but the girl was gone. Ken shook his head, telling himself he was seeing things, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. He finished the delivery and then drove around aimlessly for a while, trying to convince himself that he was being crazy.  
  
It didn't work. He was convinced that the woman he'd seen was Hitomi. With a heart full of trepidation and confusion he turned the cart around and headed back to the Koneko.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oi, Ken, where've you been?!" was Youji's greeting. Ken waved a hand in a dismissive manner and muttered something about traffic as he dropped the delivery slip into the "Done" pile and sat behind the counter. His head ached and he rubbed his temples, trying to rid his mind of thoughts of Hitomi.  
  
Youji looked at him speculatively. "What happ." he started to ask, but Aya came in the back door and interrupted him before he could badger Ken for answers.  
  
"Close the shop for lunch. We have a mission," the red-haired man said tersely before disappearing back down the stairs.  
  
Youji sighed and pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on. "My hangover isn't even gone yet!" he complained before following Aya. Omi turned the sign over to "closed" and locked the door, and then he and Ken went to the basement as well, Ken trailing well behind.  
  
A series of pictures were flashing on the wall screen. People in white robes chanting. A large building in the middle of Tokyo labeled "God-Given Industries." A photo of three men in dark robes, looking serious. A series of "missing person" ads, all teenagers in the 12-14 age range.  
  
"What's all this?" Ken questioned. Youji shrugged and Aya didn't move from his position in the back of the room. Omi sat on the couch and watched the wall screen with interest.  
  
Finally the silhouette of Persia appeared.  
  
"These men run a business named God-Given Industries, known commonly as GGI. It is actually a cult of extreme power and influence. They have been kidnapping teenagers across Japan for the past 10 years and indoctrinating them, creating assassins that are used to ensure their dominance in the business world. Miura Hiroyuki is the man in charge of the identification and subsequent kidnapping of these children.  
  
"Hunters of the night, deny this evil beast his future!"  
  
The wall screen flickered and went out.  
  
The room was silent until Omi turned around on the couch. "Did you see how young some of these kids were? We've got to stop them!" he said enthusiastically, as usual.  
  
Youji spoke around his cigarette, "Well, they aren't in my age range since I only go for women over 18, but I hate to see a pretty girl treated wrong," he said, and then blew out a puff of cigarette smoke, narrowing his green eyes as he did so.  
  
Just then Manx came down the stairs. "This is the information about the target," she told the assassins, indicating the thick folder she was carrying. "He'll be at the main building three nights from now."  
  
Aya held out one hand silently and Manx handed him the folder. He began flipping through it, his expression unchanging as his violet eyes scanned the information.  
  
"I assume that all of you accept the mission," Manx said, her tone half question, half statement. Aya didn't bother to reply, absorbed in the file. Youji nodded at her and Omi said, "Hai!" The room fell silent, and people began looking towards Ken. Even Aya noticed Ken's lack of reaction, and looked up curiously.  
  
Ken was sitting on the back of the armchair, looking at his hands. His thoughts were running furiously and at first he didn't notice the silence. "Ten years. 12-14 years old. It's possible, just barely possible. Maybe they're the ones who kidnapped Hitomi!" He fisted his hands at the thought and then became aware of the attention focused on him. He looked up slowly and met everyone's eyes.  
  
"I'm in," he said shortly, and remained quiet through the rest of the tactical discussion, unable to get a vision of blue, silver-streaked hair and vivid blue eyes out of his mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Nagi bit his pencil in frustration, nearly severing the wood. Was there no place in this apartment where he could get peace and quiet? He knew he could block everyone out by listening to music on his headphones, but his carelessness in leaving them on the coffee table had ended up with Farfarello taking apart his CD player "to see what was inside." There was actually quite a bit inside, but most of it wasn't functional by the time Farf lost interest.  
  
Sitting on the couch with his books and notebook balanced on his lap, he knew it would take forever to finish his homework, especially with the continual racket that surrounded him. Brad's rule was that at any time the telekinetic was not devoting his efforts to Schwarz-related duties, he would be stuck doing homework or studying.  
  
Nagi groaned, his way of hinting to Schuldig that the TV was too loud. If he verbally requested the German to turn down the volume, he knew it would be turned louder to piss him off and frustrate him even more. Schuldig was just like that. The only Schwarz member he even came close to respecting was Brad, and even that was doubtful a lot of the time.  
  
The youngest member of Schwarz thought about doing his homework in his bedroom, but Brad was currently in his office at the computer. The sound of clickity-clacking keys - when not made by himself - was as annoying as the dripping of water from a leaky faucet. These people simply didn't care when he needed silence to concentrate!  
  
He sighed, levitating his homework and setting it on the coffee table. He paused before heading to the kitchen. On second thought, he grabbed his homework and took it with him. If Farfarello got hold of that, how would he explain it to his teacher. (Um... Yes, Sakamoto-san, an insane Irish psychopath ate my homework. No kidding.) He could imagine the laughs he'd get from his classmates and the glare he'd get from his teacher. Quenching his thirst with a glass of water, he then headed to his bedroom, placing his homework in his schoolbag.  
  
The room next to his was Brad's office. He knocked twice before entering.  
  
"I'm going out. I can't do my homework here, so I'll do it elsewhere."  
  
Brad paused in his typing, and Nagi could see the man's reflection in the computer monitor. He turned his chair to face Nagi.  
  
"Be back before five."  
  
"Five--?" Nagi started to complain.  
  
Brad silenced him with an I-know-best-and-you-don't-so-there look.  
  
Nagi sighed. "Four-thirty sound good?"  
  
"Don't get side-tracked on your way home."  
  
The boy nodded, "I can take care of myself."  
  
Brad swiveled his chair back to face the computer and resumed typing. The telekinetic thought about seeing what he was typing about, but that really wasn't any of his business anyway.  
  
Nagi closed the door behind him when he left the apartment. He headed towards the elevators, and afterwards exited the building. Briefly he wondered if he should have brought a light jacket along in case it got cold, but then he dismissed the idea entirely.  
  
Now...where could he go to get some peace and quiet so he could finish his homework?  
  
Nagi paused in front of the Koneko. He'd only been here once. Little had he actually known that he passed this place everyday on his way to school. When he transferred buses, he had to walk past the flower shop to the end of the block where the next bus stop was.  
  
Today he wasn't heading to school though, but he was going just about the same route. Near his school was the library. And it was the library where he knew he would get silence and ability to concentrate on his work.  
  
He looked at the sign that was hung on the door. 'Closed for lunch.' Glancing at his watch, he noted that Weiß was a little early eating lunch. It didn't matter. They were assassins, and their cover-up was working as florists. They were probably plotting and planning. To think that if he so desired, he could flick a wrist and watch this building crumble before him. Everyone, even Schwarz, had doubted his powers. But after Tot's death, they knew. They knew. None of them had acted quite the same way around him after that. Farfarello was more cautious; Schuldig had toned down his teasing. And Brad, well, he'd never laid another finger on him since.  
  
He was a little thankful that Brad didn't feel pressured to cover up their identity with running a pet shop or bakery or something. Besides, at his age of sixteen, he was viewed as the average schoolboy. Average. Sometimes he wished he was just average, but would he be where he was now today, or would he be happier... with a real family? He closed his eyes and felt his power slipping before he snatched hold of the telekinetic reins again.  
  
Adjusting his schoolbag, he started walking to the bus stop where a bus would be arriving soon. He quickened his pace when he heard the familiar engine sound of a bus.  
  
Just in time, he boarded the vehicle of public transportation. It was crowded, as usual. He found he had to stand the entire ride. Nagi used his telekinesis to steady himself and put a slight shield around him. He hated when people touched him, and it was worse when they bumped into him. He was brought up to not be a touchy-feely person.  
  
How could one be like that anyway, if they lived what he'd been through? It made him wonder what the atmosphere was like in Weiss household, because Bombay was so genki. So unlike him.  
  
Daydreaming almost led him to miss the bus stop by the library. He got off and stepped through the large doors of the library and was immediately greeted by a burst of air conditioning. Nagi sighed in relief at the quiet atmosphere and went to find a carrel where he could study in peace.  
  
~~~  
  
Aya closed the file of information that Manx had given him. The mission room was dark and suddenly quiet as the others watched the red haired man. Without a word he handed the folder to Omi, who accepted it with a curious look at the taciturn leader.  
  
"Find us a way in, Omi," Aya ordered, and then put a foot on the stairway, ready to climb back to the flower shop. Omi opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself. Protests never got anywhere with Aya and he knew it. With a resigned look he plopped himself down at the Weiss computer and began searching for information.  
  
Aya started up the steps and Youji took this opportunity to bother Ken again. Sliding over to the shorter man he elbowed him the ribs and leaned in close. "You've got something on your mind. Wanna tell me about it?" he questioned.  
  
To his surprise the normally pleasant Ken moved away from him, muttering "Just leave me along, Youji. It's none of your concern." The tense tone in his voice caught Omi's attention and the boy looked up from the computer monitor.  
  
"Ken-kun?" he said, worried, but Ken ignored the query and went up the stairs, shutting the door at the top with unnecessary force. Youji and Omi looked at each other and the tall blonde shrugged as he felt in his pocket for his cigarettes.  
  
"I don't have any idea, either," he told Omi, "But Ken's not one to keep a secret so we'll find out soon enough, I'm sure." He lit the cigarette thoughtfully and braced himself on Omi's shoulders to see what he was doing. Omi slid a glance up at him.  
  
"Shouldn't you go back to work?" he said.  
  
Youji snorted, "They don't need." he started, and was interrupted by Aya's voice calling down the stairway.  
  
"Youji!" was all he said, but it was enough. Omi snickered as Youji rolled his eyes and headed up the stairway.  
  
"Oi, where's Ken?!" he said as he entered the flower shop. Aya looked at him and then went back to wiping the windows.  
  
"He took the afternoon off," he answered shortly, and then waved a hand in irritation at the cigarette smoke that invaded his space. Youji sighed in response and sat behind the counter, putting his feet up.  
  
"Maa, maa," he said, "Well, the fan girls are going to be disappointed to miss him this afternoon, I'm sure. I guess I'll just have to work extra hard then."  
  
Aya stopped moving and turned to stare at Youji with disbelieving violet eyes. Youji smiled brilliantly at him and made a "go on" gesture at him before opening up the newspaper. Aya shook his head and returned his attention to the window.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the GGI.  
  
Miura Hiroyuki looked up from the papers spread on his desk. He carefully put down the pen he'd been using, aligning it perfectly with the papers, and then folded his hands precisely. His full attention was focused on the subordinate in front of him, causing the young man to sweat despite the overactive air conditioning of the building.  
  
"Tha.. that's right, Miura-san. We've located the people responsible for the, um, incidents that occurred earlier this year."  
  
A silence fell over the opulent office. Miura looked down and picked up his pen, suddenly bored. "Send Hitomi after them," he said, his mind occupied with another problem as he began to make notes. He didn't even bother to look up as the subordinate left the office to give the orders.  
  
Hitomi had yet to fail them.  
  
~~~  
  
Nagi repeatedly pressed the button to eject coins. He frowned at the vending machine. Normally, he would just use his telekinesis to grab a snack from the rack in the machine, but Brad hated it when he used his powers in public. It got people's attention too easily when it was unwanted. It was bad enough that the three gaijin stood out in the Japanese crowds, Brad didn't want Nagi standing out as well.  
  
(But...) Nagi thought (Brad's not here, is he?)  
  
He concentrated on the packaged candy bar that he had intended to buy before the machine had eaten his money. Slowly it slipped forward.  
  
"Excuse me." a boy's voice said.  
  
He turned around, his expression as if he'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"If you're done staring at the machine, I'd like to purchase something." he smiled.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "Sure. It eats your money though."  
  
He walked back to the table where his books were spread out. He thought he would reward himself with a treat for finishing his homework so quickly, but it had turned out to be more trouble than he intended.  
  
Nagi placed his books back in his school bag and walked out of the library. It had started to drizzle a little, but it didn't pose a problem for him. He knew there was a fast food place down the street where he could grab a bite to eat.  
  
Dinners were never too special in the Schwarz household. Brad would sometimes cook up a magnificent dinner. Unfortunately for the other three, that dinner would only serve one: himself.  
  
Schuldig's idea of fixing dinner would be take out, but it wasn't too often he'd order for everyone.  
  
They had officially banned Farfarello from making dinner after he had decided to drag in road kill to cook up. Brad hadn't been too happy about the trail of blood from the apartment entrance to the kitchen.  
  
If Nagi were feeling generous, he would make dinner to serve everyone. But with school and Schwarz missions, he usually only had time to fix himself a sandwich or something.  
  
All in all, it was survival of the fittest in that household. Sometimes he ached for them to act less formally as a team and more like... He shook his head, not letting the thought finish.  
  
Shoving his hands in his pockets, and bent his head down so the rain would not get in his eyes. It had started to rain a little harder. Turning the corner he continued to head to the fast food restaurant, which was a little way down the street.  
  
~~~  
  
Brad picked up the freshly printed piece of paper from the printer tray. He glanced over it before placing it in a dark green folder with other papers.  
  
He had finally been able to get the last piece of information on their enemy. This one contained information on their main target. Now there would be no silly games attacking the pawns when he now knew who the ringleader was.  
  
It was Yamasaki Kazuo, the head of GGI.  
  
He smirked to himself as he clicked on a computer program that would delete all the most recent files on his computer. He didn't need anyone following tracks back to his computer. As long as they did not know their exact location, Brad did not feel potentially threatened.  
  
His eyesight blurred slightly and he stopped what he was doing to allow the full-force of the Vision to hit.  
  
"Weiss?" he asked allowed, "So even Kritiker has caught on."  
  
What could those self-proclaimed executioners of dark beasts accomplish that Schwarz hadn't? They didn't even have as much skill as Schwarz.  
  
Brad opened the dark green folder and flipped through the papers. There it was.  
  
GGI was no normal cult. They were actually a small branch of Esset based permanently in Japan. The reason why they had not expanded as much was because their forte was not ESP as was Esset's. They trained normal people to excel physically at fighting, rather than rely on psychic powers as did those trained by Esset in Rosenkreuz.  
  
Again a Vision hit him, this time the force of it more powerful. His mocha brown eyes widened slightly, and he stood up from his desk. Tossing the folder and its contents sloppily on his desk, he grabbed his car keys and a jacket. He headed out of the apartment fairly quickly, not bothering to inform Schuldig or Farfarello where he was going.  
  
The streets were slick as he drove, the rain beating down on his car. (What street?) he thought impatiently. He hated this... hated this feeling that he would be too late to alter the future.  
  
~~~  
  
Rain dripped from his long bangs, getting in his eyes. With a frustrated sigh, Nagi pushed his hair out of his face again. He was going to be soaking wet when he got in the restaurant.  
  
(Brad should've told me it was going to rain today.) Nagi grumbled, (Doesn't he ever check for weather?)  
  
He re-adjusted his backpack on his shoulders and grabbed the handle of the restaurant's door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue and silver. At the last minute, he ducked out of the way from getting punched.  
  
He jumped backward onto the sidewalk and turned to face the one who attacked him. Cold blue eyes met his. The woman smirked at him. In a taunting gesture, she raised her hand, beckoning him to 'come and get it.'  
  
Nagi frowned in confusion, then glared at her. Obviously she wanted a fight, but he didn't know who she was or for what reason she wanted to attack him.  
  
She charged at him, and his eyes widened in surprise. He raised his hands to deflect her attack by putting a telekinetic shield in front of him. She leapt up in the air, kicking him in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards onto the hard cement.  
  
He gasped for air, grasping his chest and trying to breathe. He sat up and looked at the woman who towered over him.  
  
(Why didn't it work??) Nagi thought frantically, (My telekinesis?! Why did it fail on me?!)  
  
She laughed a little, flashing a green stone talisman that she wore around her neck. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to resonate... He had no time to fool around. He had to get out of here fast!  
  
He stood up, but something grabbed onto him. Invisible hands. She had telekinesis?! But where did his ability go? The woman smirked again, her outstretched palm closing into a fist.  
  
Squeezing...squeezing tighter. The invisible hands wrapped around him, pressing against his chest and slowly suffocating him. He tried to fight it. So this is what his enemies felt like when he did this to them...  
  
He moved his lips to speak, to say something. To beg for her to stop, but no words came out. He felt himself becoming more light-headed. No. he couldn't give in... The invisible hand landed a harsh blow to the side of his head and everything went black.  
  
~~~  
  
Brad's fingers gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He hated, utterly despised, Visions that gave him little or no time to react.  
  
He currently had his car parked next to the curb where he'd seen a Vision of Nagi. Rain pitter-pattered on the roof of his car and windshield. He stared out the window watching in his mind as he played out the Vision again and again. Who was that woman?  
  
He cursed under his breath. Had she been one of GGI's agents? How could he have not Seen it sooner? And why didn't Nagi fight back? Sure, it was a public street, but the boy knew he was allowed to fight back somewhat using his powers. In a situation like that, he should've been able to defend himself.  
  
Unless...  
  
~~~  
  
Nagi's head hurt. It hurt a lot. It felt like Farfarello had pounced on him. He shifted his position on the hard cold floor. His wrists and arms were bound, so he ended up losing his balance and falling to the floor.  
  
He opened his eyes in shock. He lay on the floor, and brought his wrists into view so he could examine what he was tied up with. Just rope? His captor didn't know him well if he was tied up with mere rope.  
  
He focused on the threads, concentrating on splitting them apart to release the binds. Nothing happened. He blinked in confusion. What was wrong with his telekinesis?  
  
He tried several more times to free himself, but all the attempts were in vain. Whatever happened, wherever he was, his enemy DID know his abilities.  
  
He realized then that he was being watched. He turned his head and noticed the form of a woman standing on the other side of the room. Her eyes were conveniently hidden in the shadows, but he could see a thin smirk playing on her face.  
  
What he would give for his telekinesis now.  
  
"Who are you?" he shouted at the girl, "And what do you want?"  
  
"I see you've finally awakened, Prodigy," she answered, "Welcome to the land of the living."  
  
"Who are you?" Nagi repeated, his voice steady but stern. He wanted answers.  
  
"My name doesn't matter," she told him coldly, the sneer fading from her lips.  
  
He had to agree that he didn't care about her name. "Who do you work for? Who sent you?" Nagi clarified.  
  
"I can't tell you that." She paused, her blue eyes glinting in the half- light. "They're coming," she said expectantly. Her expressionless face made Nagi feel cold. It was as if she lacked any ability to feel. She didn't seem quite human.  
  
(They?) Nagi thought. The sound of footsteps echoed from the hall outside the room. Nagi looked toward the door and watched as four people in white robes entered the room. He attempted to use his telekinesis again, but it failed. Somehow he knew that the green talisman around the woman's neck was at fault for the disruption in his powers. (I have to get it away from me.)  
  
"What do you want?" he asked the men bitterly.  
  
They ignored him, one saying, "I see you captured him, Hitomi," to the strange girl.  
  
The blue-haired girl nodded silently, her eyes never leaving Nagi.  
  
One of the robed people, a woman, turned to Nagi and looked him over like he was a specimen of some sort.  
  
"He is such a little one to be powerful."  
  
The Schwarz member bristled at the comment and tried again to use his powers, but the part of his mind that held his telekinesis was dead. He tried to call to Schuldig across the link that was always present, although not always active, but to no avail. Nagi clenched one fist and began to feel true fear for the first time.  
  
The robed people approached Nagi. He backed away as best he could, but without his powers he was helpless.  
  
"Don't!" he cried as they manhandled him onto a bed. Nagi struggled and then gasped as the girl Hitomi approached him, punching him in the stomach with her full strength. The boy moaned and nearly fell unconscious. The pinprick of the needle as the robed ones injected him came as an afterthought. By the time he was aware that they had given him a drug, he was already fading away  
  
"What do you...want...with me?" he asked before the injection kicked in and he passed out. 


	2. Predicament

Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to Pyrochan or Shizuyoko. They belong to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that we didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). We don't plagiarize fics. We didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email us. Please?  
  
~~~  
  
Hitomi stood perfectly straight and still. She would not speak until she was addressed to. She would only speak words that would please the man in front of her. Yet, she would not lie. Every action she made had to please him.  
  
She had been standing here for a half-hour. She did not complain. Time did not phase her. She would stand here until she was addressed to. Any normal person would be intimidated in this room. Hitomi, however, was fearless.  
  
Not that she didn't have great respect for the man in front of her. This was the way it was. Not a single thought of rebellion crossed her mind. She had been trained to not question the motives of her superiors. Obey and obey well were her only mandates.  
  
"How is the boy?" Miura asked.  
  
"Asleep, sir."  
  
Miura nodded, "Make preparations to bring him to the next level."  
  
Hitomi bowed deeply, "Yes sir."  
  
~~~  
  
Nagi opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings once again. He noticed that the ropes that had tied him earlier no longer bound him. Looking across the room, he could see that the woman still had not left. Nagi opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the woman's voice.  
  
"Good evening," Hitomi greeted, "Finally decided to wake up again?"  
  
He was in no mood for cheerful greetings; he wanted answers. Sitting up, he rubbed his head where he could feel a bruise forming.  
  
She tossed him a cold wet towel.  
  
He glanced at the towel, before looking back at the girl suspiciously.  
  
"The towel won't harm you; it just has cold water on it," she told him tonelessly. She picked the towel up and handed it to him, then asked him, "Do you want it or not?"  
  
He didn't answer, only picked up the towel and placed it to his wound. The damp coolness actually felt refreshing and he realized he was thirsty. "I want some answers," he told her, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
  
"You are here with the God-Given Industries just like me," she answered.  
  
(GGI?) Nagi thought (That's our target! That means this girl.)  
  
He took the towel and wrapped it around her neck in a strangle-hold, so she couldn't breath, "You'd better give me some more information, like how to get out of here," he told her in a cold voice, "Who is the person who sent you to take me and where is he hiding?"  
  
Hitomi chuckled a bit, as Nagi tightened the hold around her neck, "Such a foolish boy you are," she managed to choke out.  
  
"Who sent you?!" Nagi repeated, "And where is he hiding?"  
  
(Maybe I can eliminate the target myself. If he is hiding here. I am in their base---) his thoughts were stopped when he felt invisible fingers tighten around his throat. (Not again...)  
  
He choked as the grip tightened. Finally he released his hold on Hitomi, in hopes that she would release her hold on him.  
  
She backhanded him, the force of it nearly knocking him to the ground, "I wouldn't try that again, if I were you. Such an ungrateful boy to the person who released your bonds."  
  
Nagi winced, bringing his hand up to the wound and looking at her. "Do not forget...you are my enemy."  
  
"Calling me naive?" she flashed the talisman around her neck again, "It is clear I have the upper hand here. You are of no threat."  
  
He glared, and wiped the blood from his lip that split when she had hit him. Nagi looked to the door. It was probably locked, so if he made a run for it - no, he'd try later. He looked around the room. White walls and cold hard floors. The room was empty except for a bed and small stand. There were no windows in the room either, the only source of light being the lone light bulb hanging overhead from the ceiling. He took note of everything, in hopes he could find something to aid his escape.  
  
Nagi scowled at his surroundings, "Why did you join this place? It is terrible."  
  
She looked at him, "Join? I was chosen, just like you."  
  
"You are not like me," Nagi argued.  
  
"True I don't have your powers," she paused, "At least, I wasn't born with them."  
  
"Then how--"  
  
"This." she showed off the talisman.  
  
"Thought so," Nagi confirmed, "Are there any others?"  
  
"Maybe. What's it to you?" she teased, then tilted her head to the side, "How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen," Nagi answered.  
  
She nodded, "I am fourteen."  
  
"You don't look fourteen," Nagi noted. He wondered if she had been brain- washed when she was taken here.  
  
"I am fourteen," she repeated.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"How long...?" her expression was that of confusion.  
  
"Nevermind. Do you... like it here?" Nagi asked.  
  
In a way this room reminded him of some of the dormitories at Rosenkreuz. He'd never had to live there, but he had trained and seen the conditions in which Brad and Schuldig had to live. Maybe the only reason this girl was here was because she had no where else to go...  
  
She shrugged, "It isn't a matter of liking. I just do as I am told. Are you feeling well?"  
  
"What?" Why would she ask such a question? "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You look well enough," she told him, "I am to take you to the next level."  
  
(The next level?) he thought, "What is that?"  
  
Her eyes gleamed, a sadistic gleam in them, "Training preparations. Do you like pain, Prodigy? Well, you won't feel it after this. By the time they are through with you, you will have developed an immunity for it."  
  
Nagi's eyes widened and he stood up, "No! They won't touch me!" He had to find a way to get out, "What is the point of you doing this?!"  
  
(Schwarz, please! Schuldig! Can you hear me?? Schuldig, answer me!) Nagi shouted mentally. (Why won't you reply?!)  
  
Nagi collapsed to the ground. If Schwarz wouldn't come, he would have to escape!  
  
Nagi glanced up at Hitomi, "Stop this! They are controlling you!"  
  
"Don't fight it, Prodigy. There is nothing I can do."  
  
Nagi shook his head, remembering the days when Esset controlled Schwarz. He remembered questioning Brad what the point of going up against Esset was. Esset was powerful, and smart. Brad had replied by glaring at Nagi, his hand raised to slap the boy. He remembered Brad stopped and looked at him. 'We escape. We know the way out.'  
  
Nagi stood up and glared at Hitomi, "You know the way out, don't you? Do you hear me? Just escape!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Omi."  
  
The youngest member of Weiss looked up from the computer monitor at which he had been staring for hours. He knuckled reddened eyes and focused on Aya. Behind him the monitor flickered, casting odd shadows on his tired face.  
  
"Yes, Aya-kun?" he answered, looking into the cold violet eyes.  
  
"Are we ready?" the leader of Weiss asked brusquely.  
  
"H-hai," Omi answered turning back to the computer to look over his notes.  
  
Ken and Youji came up from behind to see what he had to say. Youji leaned on the back of the chair, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips while Ken stood nearby, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Their network wasn't that hard to hack into, actually. Once I was in I was able to get control of their alarm systems and schedules for the when the guards make rounds. It really shouldn't be that difficult to infiltrate the building." Omi stifled a yawn and paged down to another section of his notes, pointing to a map, "This is where the target's office is located. There's something odd in the lower levels though."  
  
Aya stepped up to take a closer look at the map. "What do you mean by odd?" he asked.  
  
Omi paused, chewing his lower lip thoughtfully. "It's not so much that I could SEE anything odd. It's more that I can't find any reference to the lower levels at all, not even basic maintenance records or anything like that."  
  
Youji snorted and straightened up off the back of the chair. "So?" he asked.  
  
The shorter boy twisted in his chair to look up at Youji. "Don't you see?" he asked, "The fact that there isn't anything at all, not even the stuff you would expect to see for any large building, means that they're hiding something. They're hiding it so well that it becomes obvious that something is there, something they don't want anybody to know about."  
  
Youji leaned in over Omi's shoulder, suddenly interested. "Maybe they have some babes down there!" he said, ignoring Omi's snort of disgust. Aya's voice came from behind, grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
"We go in tonight," he said, "Get ready."  
  
~~~  
  
Schuldig stepped into the kitchen, casually opening the fridge and grabbing out a drink. Something was wrong. Nagi hadn't returned home yet. He opened the can of soda, taking a few sips of the carbonated drink. He glanced out the kitchen window. Yes, something was up. The sun had already set and the boy hadn't come back. Brad never let him stay out past sunset, despite Nagi's ability to take care of himself.  
  
(That's right. Nagi can take care of himself, so why am I getting worried?) he thought.  
  
He tried to ignore his slight paranoia, instead deciding to go to Brad for some answers. He walked into the living room where an old movie was playing on TV. Everything seemed sort of slow and boring tonight. He felt the incredible urge to just go out tonight.  
  
Even Farfarello had left to find better things to do. What better things, Schuldig didn't care to know at the moment. He'd probably found out in tomorrow's news anyway. Yes, out of the four of them, the insane psychopath had been the closest to making newspaper's headlines. But he supposed that if Brad let Farf go out, then nothing too bad was going to happen.  
  
Speaking of the American... Schuldig set his soda down on the end table, and grabbed the remote shutting the television off. Brad had left that afternoon in a quite a rush. It was rare to see the dark-haired man so flustered, so that raised Schuldig's curiosity even more. What had he Seen? When Brad returned, he was calm and expressionless as usual.  
  
Schuldig finished off his soda and headed for the Schwarz leader's study. He wanted to know what was up. There was definitely something going on behind his of which he wasn't aware. Among everything, Schuldig hated secrets the most. Well...that is unless he was the one hiding them.  
  
He walked into the room with cat-like grace, and a smirk on his lips, "Brad...you're hiding something, aren't you?"  
  
He stood behind the American and slipped an arm around his shoulder. His hand glided across Brad's firm chest and would have gone further down had Brad not grasped his wrist to stop him. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Care to let me in on the secret?"  
  
~~~  
  
He had no idea what time of day it was or how long had passed since he was taken to this place. There were no windows, and no clocks.  
  
He did know he was hungry though, and very thirsty. He lay in the bed, fatigued but unable to sleep. The sharp springs dug into his back and the floor was too cold to sleep on. The entire room was a bit chilly.  
  
He stood up and pressed his hand to the locked door. Concentrating, he closed his eyes. Nothing. The talisman must still have been active. He wondered how far away the object had to get for his powers to come back.  
  
Where did they get the talisman anyway? Esset never had any objects like that. At least not that he heard of. How did it work? Did it absorb his powers, or just block them?  
  
At any rate, his telekinesis was still failing him, or else he would've broken out a long time ago. Not that he lacked a plan. Hitomi, although being manipulated, was still the enemy. She was responsible for making sure he was still locked up. It didn't seem she had any intention to just "let him go."  
  
The door was locked on the outside, secured with only one lock. It was made of solid steel, sort of resembling the door for the room they kept Farfarello confined in when he was in one of his moods. Of course, Farf's door had several locks.  
  
Nagi pressed his ear to the door and listened. The screaming had stopped. Were the victims dead? Or had they become new pawns? This place was trying to make some sort of super-human, he had figured, but for what?  
  
~~~  
  
Brad glanced at the papers. Information that they had gathered about the cult was spread out before him.  
  
He closed his eyes and focused on that spot in his mind that allowed him to see the future. Normally, visions just came to him, but if he meditated long enough, he could see the future when he wanted to.  
  
The only sound in the room was the ticking of his watch and the silent buzzing of the computer he had left on stand-by. Instead of allowing those sounds to annoy him, he simply ignored them.  
  
Soon the room was completely silent. Visions slowly started to appear.  
  
(Let's see, Farfarello's going to get blood on the carpet. Predictable. Schuldig's going to come in here. Predictable again. Nagi's going to be at the flower shop --hang on, what?)  
  
The sound of the door being opened and footsteps, along with Schuldig's voice, knocked him out of his trance. He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Brad...you're hiding something, aren't you?"  
  
Brad didn't like the teasing seductive tone of Schuldig's voice. He could sense the German's presence behind him and froze when he felt Schuldig's arm slip around his shoulder, his hand gliding across his chest. Brad regained his senses, pushing those thoughts and that...feeling out of his head, and grabbed Schuldig's wrist, stopping his hand from traveling further down. The younger man leaned in to whisper in his ear, his breath causing a slight tickling  
  
sensation.  
  
"Care to let me in on the secret?"  
  
Brad frowned for a moment. Then, he thought it better if he didn't show any reaction at all. His expression  
  
turned unreadable.  
  
Countless times had he corrected Schuldig of what and what he did not desire to be called. He knew he'd just be wasting his breath if he made a comment on Schuldig's use of his first name. He'd been letting him get away with calling him that.  
  
He shuffled the papers, placing them neatly back in the folder. He had planned an attack tonight, but recent events threw everything out of order. The cult had never attacked without being attacked first. What were they up to now? He would not let any member of Schwarz be converted into one of their pawns.  
  
Schuldig turned and leaned on the desk, his arms folded across his chest. His emerald eyes narrowed slightly, waiting for Brad to speak. The telepath seemed to be getting impatient at Brad's delayed reply. Well, patience was a virtue Schuldig lacked. Brad sat back in his chair and looked at Schuldig.  
  
"Do you remember God-Given Industries? We haven't clashed with that cult for some time, but it appears they remember us," Brad paused, remembering the Vision he had seen in the early afternoon, "Nagi was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and one of their agents took him."  
  
He briefly wondered why GGI would care about a telekinetic if their main focus was on people who lacked ESP.  
  
"Either their attack was to intimidate us or they have plans for Nagi. And as for our current plan of retaliation..." he smirked at the German, "We do nothing."  
  
Schuldig`s emerald eyes widened, "Are you kidding?!" he asked, "I know you can be a heartless bastard sometimes, but not to Nagi! He's like...the son you never had or something, isn't he?"  
  
Brad grabbed Schuldig's arm, "Calm down. Doesn't everything always turn out all right in the end?"  
  
Schuldig paused to think of all the times something had gone wrong - Takatori firing them, the Aya-chan and Sakura mix-up, the failed resurrection ceremony. Even little things like car crashes, explosions, and getting shot a few times. Yeah, they had always pulled through somehow. He nodded, and Brad released his arm.  
  
"Still...I think you're dancing way too close to the edge of the cliff, Brad," Schuldig commented.  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
~~~  
  
It was never truly night in the city. The many sources of light made for an eternal twilight, but in return the few shadows that remained were thick and concealing. One of these shadows stirred and Aya emerged, his long black trench coat belted tightly around his waist. A humid breeze brushed desultorily past, lifting auburn locks until he brushed them back impatiently.  
  
Omi pushed past him and approached the service door of the building. He pulled his laptop out of his backpack and plugged in a cable that ended in a card. The card went into the security slot and Omi went to work, running the crack program. Youji came from around the side of the building and watched with interest. A series of tones came from  
  
the security panel and then the sound of the door unlocking. Omi yanked the card out and stowed everything in his backpack. He put one hand on the door to open it and looked up at Aya.  
  
Aya firmed his grip on the katana. "Ken, Youji, check the lower levels. Omi and I will go up and take care of the target," he said quietly before motioning for Omi to follow him. Everybody nodded and Omi pulled the door open quietly.  
  
"Make sure you use the guard patrol schedules I gave you," the youngest member of Weiss told the others.  
  
"Hai-hai," Youji said in a bored voice. He pushed past Aya and Omi and started down the darkened hallway, Ken following closely behind.  
  
~~~  
  
Ken looked at the elevators and then dismissed them as impractical. "Let's take the stairs," he told Youji and the taller man agreed. Together they entered the stairwell and began the trip to the lower levels of the God- Given Industries' building. They went down several flights and then Youji paused to pull out the map that Omi had given him.  
  
"This is where things get interesting," he commented before cautiously pushing open the door to the floor. He flattened himself against the wall to the right and peered into the hallway, Ken copying his moves on the left.  
  
"It looks clear," Youji commented, and stepped out of the stairwell. "I wonder what they're doing down here. Doesn't look like much." Ken didn't reply, just started down the hallway, glancing at doors as he went by. Youji caught up to him and caught his shoulder.  
  
"What's with you lately, Ken?" he asked, pulling the smaller man around to face him. "You've been acting weird ever since we got this assignment." The brown-haired Weiss member pulled out of Youji's grip and flexed his fingers in the bugnuk gloves. He started to reply angrily until he saw the look of real concern in Youji's eyes. Ken  
  
sighed and leaned against the nearby wall.  
  
"I think. I think I'm hoping to find someone here. Someone I lost a long time ago. Someone I thought was dead."  
  
Youji lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, nodding wisely. "A girl," he said, and it wasn't a question. Ken nodded and shrugged his shoulders. There wasn't much else to say. He waited for a mocking reply from Youji, but was disappointed for once.  
  
"Ah well, let's go find her then," was all Youji said before flicking the cigarette off into the darkness. He turned to follow it, ignoring Ken's surprised expression. Ken failed to follow immediately and Youji turned to look over his shoulder. "I doubt she'll come waltzing up to you, so get your ass in gear!" he told Ken with a smirk. Ken pushed himself off the wall and followed, feeling relieved now that he had told someone what was on his mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Youji rounded yet another corner and stopped so abruptly that Ken nearly bumped into him.  
  
"What is it?" he hissed, noticing that Youji had reached for his left wrist.  
  
"There's a light underneath that door," Youji replied, hugging the wall as he inched closer. Ken took the other side of the door and they both held their breaths, listening closely to the sounds of faint movement that came from within.  
  
Brown eyes met green and Ken nodded at Youji. The blonde man pulled a length of monofilament wire from his watch band and knelt down to pick the lock quietly while Ken continued listening for any sign that the person inside had become aware of their efforts. Youji swore silently as he worked the lock until a muted "click" came to his ears. He looked up a Ken and nodded as he straightened up.  
  
Ken placed his fingers on the doorknob lightly and made eye contact with Youji once more. Again the blonde nodded and Ken eased the door open, clenching his fists and bringing out the sharp blades of his bugnuks as he did so. Both men scanned the room, hyper-aware of any potential danger.  
  
And were completely speechless when Nagi turned around to look at them.  
  
"W. Weiss!" he exclaimed. 


End file.
